The Contemplation of Haruhi Suzumiya
by GreenSweetie
Summary: Kyon's dreams are as vivid as ever. Can he break the cycle and return to SOS brigade life?
1. Night Dance

The Contemplation of Haruhi Suzumiya

"Where are we?"

I wish Haruhi were dreaming. She isn't.

"Kyon, why are the stars gone?"

A single streetlamp lit up a cone of space that enveloped us both. Haruhi was wearing her typical North High uniform, along with her yellow hair ribbon.

"I'm a little worried about leaving this street lamp."

I nodded in response.

After about 15 minutes of waiting, I saw a girl walking down the street. She stopped at out street lamp, and immediately said, "Bus Stop".

This didn't make much sense. There are no clouds and no stars, and now all streetlamps are bus stops?

"I am the stars. Here is my friend, the moon."

Stars (that was her name?) pointed to nothing. I could only conclude that the moon was imaginary.

It wasn't a totally hopeless case. I knew where we were. This was one of those closed spaces where Celestials roam and cause havoc. Whenever Haruhi has a rough time, these closed spaces appear, and must be cleaned up by espers. Koizumi should be here for the job, yet he isn't.

I remember how I got out last time. A little bit of romance couldn't hurt. I didn't want to do it in front of another girl though.

"Moon, come with me."

Now two girls became three.

"I am the moon."

"I am the stars."

"..."

The moon and the stars stared at Haruhi.

"Uh, huh?"

She was the chief of the SOS brigade yet she was not exactly paying attention to the conversation.

"I am the sun!"

Smiles came to the faces of the moon and the stars.

"Now that the sun is awake, we don't need the stars."

"I shall be leaving now."

So the stars left, leaving the moon and the sun (Haruhi).

The moon spoke.

"The sky may be dark, but let the sun find the trail."

Haruhi grasped my hand and took a few steps forward. We were leaving behind the streetlamp, the only source of light for kilometers on end.

After walking very carefully, we managed to find one store that had neon lights. Inside there was none other than Koizumi Itsuki and his eternal smile.

"There are no Celestials to defeat," he noted.

"Are we stuck?"

"Depends on how you see it. You could live here forever. I don't see any need for basic necessities."

"What does that mean?"

"Food, water, and rest are irrelevant in this world. It's just a bit gloomy I suppose."

"I think I would prefer the real world," I replied.

"Turn around."

Haruhi was gone and so was the moon. The sky was suddenly blue. I looked up, and scanned around. Finally, I found the moon, still visible during the day.

I turned around again. Koizumi turned into Haruhi.

"This dream isn't over yet, is it?"

"Nope," said the sun.


	2. Night Dance 2

The Contemplation of Haruhi Suzumiya - Part 2

"I am the sun?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, I suppose," I replied.

"I am not. My name is Suzumiya Haruhi and I believe in aliens, time travelers, and espers."

I paused for a second.

"Is your name John Smith?" she asked.

Now I know I'm dreaming. Lift! Lift!

Lifting didn't help at all. Maybe this wasn't a dream.

"Kyon, I have a hint for you."

"What?" I asked.

"Third rock from the sun."

"Earth?"

"Yes, you are Earth," said Haruhi.

"Then I am everything."

"Wrong. You are nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"If I'm the sun, I have to deal with many planets who are not you."

Haruhi walked away. Night fell, this time with a single moon. The moon reflected light from the sun, so that means Haruhi just hid herself behind the Earth. She hid herself behind me, because I am the Earth. No matter what, she always has my back. No stars appeared in the sky.

"Do you think the moon is a partner to the Earth?"

It was unmistakeably Taniguchi's voice.

"Perhaps a romantic partner."

I disagreed. I had no idea where his voice was coming from, but I'm pretty sure that Taniguchi did not become an esper overnight. He couldn't have entered the closed space.

If you think about the Earth and the moon, it's pretty amazing that we even have a moon. It stabilizes the planet Earth, runs our tides, and so forth. But wouldn't the moon be more like a little sister?

Right on cue, my little sister as well as Kunikida showed up. The moon disappears, leaving no light sources at all.

My sister speaks first.

"I'm scared of the dark!"

Well that's not good.

Kunikida speaks second.

"Kyon, are you okay without the stars?"

"Turn on the stars!" I yell.

Suddenly, the sun appears.

"Yay!"

My sister cheers as Haruhi (who seems to have materialized out of nowhere) hugs her. The sky is now bright blue.

Finally, I manage to wake up. I'm in a hospital bed. Well, it looks like I might be stuck here for a while.


	3. The Hospital

The Contemplation of Haruhi Suzumiya - Part 3

I was surprised today. Haruhi wasn't here to visit. Only Koizumi, Mr. Second in Command.

"Hello," smiled Koizumi with his eternally happy face.

"Hi," I replied quickly.

"Let's talk about your sleepwalking and other symptoms."

Are you my doctor?

"No, but I find it interesting that you are showing signs that I had a few years ago."

"What are you implying?"

"I lied to you. I said that you were a perfectly normal human. But after further tests, perhaps not."

"If you lied that time, how can I trust you?" I asked.

"Miss Suzumiya lied to you. 'Haruhi Suzumiya' is a mouthful of a fake name. She clearly has a real name that suits her more."

"I'm not falling for that. I've seen the words Haruhi Suzumiya on the school roster. Don't take me for an idiot."

"Very well. But there is a chance you'd make a great detector psychometer."

A what?

"Basically, a type of esper who is designed for detective work. The Organization could really use your help in finding closed spaces and tracking the number of Celestials within those closed spaces. Will you be part of our detective network?"

"What about the SOS brigade?"

"Unfortunately, we all seem to know that Suzumiya-san has disbanded it. We are still in contact with Asahina-san and Nagato-san of course, but ever since you entered the hospital, it seems like Suzumiya-san is simply your caregiver."

"She sacrifices, and I'm too lazy to do anything about it," I said weakly.

"Lazy is too strong of a word."

"What's your solution then?" I asked.

"Attend a school for espers."

"What?"

"It's one of the only ways you can get out of this hospital and back to normal life. I assume that you want to graduate from high school and move on to university studies, correct?"

That Koizumi Itsuki. Always taking words out of my mouth.

"I will interpret your pause as affirmative."

"Before we do any paperwork, what is the school? Please explain?" I questioned.

"Ah, there are two stages. The first stage of the school, located near the left half, is the esper stage. This is where espers can practice their skills without fear of being revealed to the public eye. The second stage is the normal stage, or right half. This is where normal people who do not have esper powers are allowed to do regular schoolwork."

"What about the old SOS brigade?"

"Don't worry. Your friends will be there."

After visiting hours were over, I felt very tired all of a sudden, and decided to go to sleep.


	4. Day Suzumiya

The Contemplation of Haruhi Suzumiya - Part 4

We are inside a closed space. No Celestials roam. It's very dark.

"Bus Stop!" yelled Haruhi.

"Train Station!" yelled Sasaki.

"Bus Stop!" yelled Haruhi.

"Train Station!" yelled Sasaki.

Everytime Haruhi said, "Bus Stop", one streetlamp rose from the ground in front of her. The lamp would first crack open the big gray mass of concrete, and lift itself out of the ground. Finally, the bulb would start shining light onto the Earth.

Everytime Sasaki said, "Train Station", a menagerie of streetlamps were produced. Yet no rails seem to appear.

"You know what they're doing?" asked one girl behind my back.

I turned around, and I saw the face of Tachibana Kyouko. She's the esper for Team Sasaki, I suppose.

"They are filling the universe with stars," replied one boy behind my back.

I turned 180 degrees once more, and sure enough, there was Koizumi Itsuki. He's the esper for Team Haruhi.

"Do you think they are real?" asked Tachibana.

"Nope. They are just figurative representations of Haruhi and Sasaki. Ghosts in my brain." I replied.

"Well, we aren't ghosts," said Tachibana. "We have entered your closed spaces. In other words, you have the potential to be a divine figure."

"Oh no. Nevermind this. I do not want the center of attention to be me."

"Kyon, speaking seriously, what would you want to do right now? If you had any powers?" asked Koizumi.

I would like some light.

As soon as the thought crossed my mind, it happened.

The sky is light blue, the concrete has been replaced by green grass, and flowers abound.

But now everyone is gone.

I need to wake up. Fast. From this ridiculous closed space. The flowers, grass, and sun mean nothing if I don't have my friends.

But wait. The sun?

Haruhi! Help!

Help me Haruhi!

The sun stood there in the sky. I saw no moon in the sky, just the sun and zero clouds.

Suzumiya?

Day turned into night, with no stars in the sky.

"Hello there Kyon."

"Hi. Who are you?" I asked hesitantly.

"Day Suzumiya. I represent the sun and the stars simultaneously."

Day's face looked exactly the same as Haruhi's. However, her hair was a bit longer and ended with a single braid. She was surrounded by a ghostly white aura that illuminated the ground below her feet.

"What?"

"I am Haruhi's older sister."

"I don't believe that."

"You don't have to. This is a dream."

I woke up suddenly. Still in the hospital. This time the nurses had to check my vital signs such as blood pressure and oxygen levels. Medications were passed around. Meals were served. This place was a well oiled machine, but I wanted out. I knew that Koizumi's offer was the best deal. If I could prove to The Organization that I had esper powers hidden inside my brain, I would no longer have to stay at this hospital. I called Koizumi immediately.


	5. Two Elements

The Contemplation of Haruhi Suzumiya - Part 4

Another day of being in the hospital. During visiting hours, Haruhi brought me a bento box and a thermos full of hot water.

"Be sure to drink all the tea and eat all the food."

I knew that Haruhi's mom made dishes that were not exactly pleasant to eat, so Haruhi took cooking into her own hands. The only problem was the tea, which didn't have any tea leaves at all. I assumed that Haruhi didn't want to compare herself to Asahina-san. I popped open the top of the box and saw some flavored rice and salted fish. Egg and veggies were on the side. The aroma made my mouth water, so I took chopsticks to the dish immediately.

"As brigade chief, I want to make sure that all members are safe and healthy."

Yet Koizumi already noted that the SOS Brigade was practically disbanded. We no longer met in the clubroom and we no longer held the grand prize of "most rules broken by a single club" at our school.

So Haruhi was living a dream. A dream that she could stay in high school forever and play with her friends for all eternity. Maybe all the new closed spaces weren't mine, but hers?

"So Kyon, what exactly is your diagnosis?"

"Excessive sleepwalking and other problems with my brain. I feel like my head has been cursed by some five hundred year old witch."

"Don't joke around with me," said Haruhi.

I wasn't.

"Sigh."

At the moment Haruhi sighed, someone came through the door to the visiting center. Koizumi Itsuki, of course.

"Hello there," he said nonchalantly.

"Uh, do we need to discuss something on the patio area?" I asked.

"Oh no. It's fine if Miss Suzumiya knows all our secrets," said Koizumi.

"What secrets?" asked Haruhi.

Koizumi decided to sit down first.

"Suzumiya-san and Kyon, imagine the universe as an infinite sheet of two elements. You may call them fire and ice. Earth and water. One and zero. It does not matter."

"Okay," said Haruhi while I nodded my head.

"How would you arrange these two elements? First, Kyon."

"Uniformly random distribution," I answered. I understood that any world could be represented with only two states per section of space. How else would videogame worlds boil down to a binary representation?

"And why?" inquired Koizumi.

"Because if everything is truely random, then our universe will contain every single universe possible."

"But what about the laws of physics?"

"Those constants that crop up in physics class will need to be changed for every given space of the universe," I replied.

"Suzumiya-san?" asked Koizumi.

"I would just build whatever I wanted. If it doesn't work out so well, then just erase everything and restart."

Now I think we know why these closed spaces are appearing. The Celestials are essentially giant erasers: they serve no purpose except to destroy what is already on this Earth. Whenever Haruhi becomes unhappy with the state of affairs, she destroys the situation.

"That's quite the interesting answer, Suzumiya-san."

Koizumi pulled a notebook out of his bag. Was he going to take notes?

"Let's assume you only had one shot."

"I would still build whatever I wanted, even if it isn't decent. Leaving a universe blank would be really boring," said Haruhi.

And now we know why the universe isn't just empty space. Koizumi wrote something down.

"What's with these theoretical questions? Can we move onto something different?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes of course," said Koizumi. "We are planning to transfer Kyon to Unity Academy, a sort of halfway point between high school and college. It is an elevator school where entrance exams do not need to be taken. We would like to invite you, Miss Suzumiya, to join the Academy and perhaps re-establish the SOS brigade."

"Yes, of course!" yelled Haruhi estatically.

Haruhi left us, carrying the empty bento box and thermos. Koizumi continued talking.

"She's volatile, and anything can happen. One of her only sources of comfort is you. Even though you were the lowest ranked in the former SOS brigade, I feel like you are the one closest to her heart."

"Am I an esper, or a creator?" I asked.

"Right now you're just an esper. You have the ability to detect Suzumiya's closed spaces at the very least. You are not the type to fight Celestials though. Leave that to us. Any closed spaces that you seem to produce are simply dreams within your own imagination. Leave them as such. Dreams don't disrupt the universe. Only true closed spaces do."

"In other words, the divine ones are Haruhi and Sasaki. They are the ones whose dreams affect reality. For the rest of society, we still have dreams, but we can't change the universe by thinking," I responded.

"Exactly," Koizumi confirmed.


End file.
